Bloom of the Cherry Blossom
by xavier12336
Summary: NanoFate Nanoha x Fate. This story is set in our world and about the growing relationship between our two heroine. Based on POV of Yuuno and Chrono.
1. Chapter 1

Author notes: I am writing a NanoFate fan-fiction this time as I want to get a feel on writing a story base on this relationsh

Author notes: I am writing a NanoFate fan-fiction this time as I want to get a feel on writing a story base on this relationship. Well, I will write mainly using Yuuno or Chrono POV on the budding relationship between Nanoha and Fate. Hope everyone will enjoy this and please review it so at least, I can work on my mistakes. Btw, this chapter is just the epilogue on how they met Fate.

Disclaimer: I do not own Nanoha. Life is so unfair sometime… T.T

Epilogue:

Yuuno POV:

"Ohayo Yuuno kun." A cheerful voice greeted me as I reluctantly opened my eyes. When I attempted to close my eyes and continued my precious sleep, i felt somebody pinched my cheeks.

"Itai… Nanoha, stop that! Today is a public holiday and I want to enjoy my sleep. Now, leave me alone." I shouted as my eyes flew open and a girl's face loomed in front of me. She smiled at me while pinching me then she said sweetly," Aww, poor Yuuno kun. Who have been hurting you huh?"

I groaned and snapped back," You actually. Now stop pinching me and let me go back to sleep." I then grabbed her hands and attempted to dislodge the fingers from my cheeks but she stubbornly held on. We were locked in a battle of will with me going back to sleep and her waking me up. Finally after couldn't stand the pain, I gave up and said," Ok, Nanoha. I'm waking up. Now, can you let me go?"

She nodded her head happily and released me then she twirled around in front of me and said," Quick, Yuuno. The summer sale is going to end soon and if I miss it, you will pay for it. Quick Yuuno, time is of the essence."

I reluctantly left my warm and soothing bed and headed towards my bathroom, glaring at my surroundings. Apparently, I am not a morning person unlike Nanoha who was very hyperactive and happy all day long. Sometime, I did not even understand my childhood friend more than anyone.

"Oh Yuuno, be careful when you are going into the bathroom. I have just wash the bathroom floor and….." "ITAI NANOHA!!" Nanoha stuck out her tongue and said to nobody in particular," Nyahaha. Seems like it is too late."

"Ouch, Nanoha next time when you are washing the bathroom, please tell me earlier. I still feel a bump on my head…" I rubbed my newly gotten bump courtesy of Nanoha gingerly and winced at the pain shot through my head. After eating my breakfast at a speed which could break the Guinness World Record on Nanoha insists, she grabbed my arm and ran to the shopping centre while dragging a very sleepy me.

She winked at me and rubbed my bump forcefully, causing me to jerk back involuntarily and almost cursed loudly. Nanoha gave me an innocent look and said," Eh? I thought that is the way to cure bump. Aunt Shamal tells me so you can go blame her if it does not work."

I sighed and continued to navigate through the shopping centre while avoiding stepping upon other people feet. The whole shopping centre is bursting full of people such that I am surprised we could even move an inch. Suddenly, I felt Nanoha grabbing my hand with an increased force and I looked at her questioningly. She looked like she was about to cry and as I looked hard at her, she mouthed the word," Molest". My eyes widened in shock and I pulled Nanoha roughly near me which earned some curses and glares from shoppers. I ignored them and muttered to her," Where is that molester. Show me."

She nodded with distress in her eyes and looked around then suddenly, a loud voice rang out," Hey, what are you doing? Let me go." Both of our attentions immediately turned the source of the voice and we squeezed through the crowd, hoping to get a better view of the incident. What greeted my eyes was a young blonde girl holding a middle-age bespectacled man just like in television series when a police man held a criminal. She glared at the man who was whimpering and struggling in vain and Nanoha gave a gasp. I turned towards her and pointed at the man She nodded and I lurched forward while grabbing her hand which attracted attention from the other shoppers and the girl.

She gave a look of surprise at us and I explained," Well, seems that you have just caught yourself a molester. Save us the job of doing so." Nanoha blushed while the blonde girl widened her eyes in surprise. Then she narrowed her eyes and gave the man a look of loathing and disgust and tightened the hold on him, earning groans of pain from the man. I raised my eyebrows at the strength of that girl and vowing silently that I would never underestimate any girls again.

I turned towards Nanoha and saw her looking dazed at the blond girl. I waved my hands in front of her but she won't respond. I then grinned and slide my finger down her back which immediately showed the result. She screamed loudly and hugged her own body tightly while glaring at me which was not intimidating to me as I was used to it. She then flushed at the attention on her and I gave a smile at her, enjoying the sight of her being embarrassed.

But I know the limit of the boundary and so, I went and rescued her by pulling her with me and squeezed through the crowd again to get to the "Sportslink" Shop. After catching our breath, Nanoha grabbed my ear and transformed into Devil Nanoha mode. I trembled and braced myself for the punishment I was in for but surprisingly, I did not feel anything. I then saw the blonde girl in front of us with an amused look directed to me and when I looked at Nanoha, she had turned into Toddler Nanoha.

Her eyes radiated adoration at Fate who seem to be unaffected by the look and stars were sparkling in her eyes. It was a bit creepy to see Nanoha giving so much attention to a girl but being her childhood friend for so many years, I could readily accept any strange antics from her.

The blonde girl gave a smile and said," Hello, I am Fate Testerossa. Glad to meet you all again."

Notes: This is set in an AU world. Nanoha and Yuuno are 16 years old while Fate is slightly older at 17 years old. Hope you will enjoy this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: This is the true starting to the whole story

Author Note: This is the true starting to the whole story. Let us witness the growth of Nanoha and Fate relationship just like how cherry blossoms bloom. Hint: In this series, 1 main character will die so who will it be? Remember to R and R. Oh ya, Yuuno personality is quite different here as I want him to be some sort of comic relief through his sarcasm and his personality. Even though there are not many scenes of Nanoha and Fate together now, you can pick up hints on Nanoha past through Yuuno and Fate past through Chrono. It is crucial to the plot. xD

Chapter 1:

Yuuno POV

It had been one month since we had met Fate T. After the incident, Nanoha and I were surprised to see Fate wearing our school uniform and walking into our school. Nanoha, as always, shouted her name which surprised her and embarrassed me and ran towards her, apparently forgetting about me and started to either flirt with her or just hugged her.

Though Fate seemed aloof at times, she had started to warm up towards us or should I said, towards Nanoha. I got along fine with Fate though we were not very close. Mainly it was with Nanoha and Hayate who was our friends since kindergarten so Nanoha just had to introduce Hayate to Fate. Typical of her but that was why so many of us were attracted to Nanoha because of her bubbly personality.

And now, I was day-dreaming in class, not caring about what the teacher was talking about.

"Psst, Yuuno kun. Mrs Signum was calling you. Stop daydreaming." I snapped out of my reverie and looked in front to see a teacher with a long pink ponytail grinning at me. Nanoha gave me a weak grin while Hayate gave a worried look.

As for me, I gave a bored look to her and said," Sorry Mrs Signum. What are you talking about?" The rest of the class burst into laughter except Hayate who put her hand on her forehead sighed and Mrs Signum whose grin became wider.

She said," Yuuno, can you solve these questions for me? Since you do not need to listen In class, why don't you do this for the class?"

I sighed and looked at the questions which were all university-standard questions. I did not meant to be arrogant but since young, I was very smart and people called me a child prodigy. Though I did not care about that title, I was still proud of it though I would not admit it. Nanoha whispered to me softly," Hey, you are in big trouble."

I just gave a confident smile and strode towards the blackboard to solve those questions.

After school, Nanoha and I meet up with Fate. Hayate was the class chairman and so, she had to attend some meetings which earn my sympathy vote. Nanoha was talking to me about her day which was a bit useless as we were in the same class but I knew that my protests would fall in deaf ear so I listened absently while thinking what I am going to cook for dinner.

Then, we spotted Fate. Nanoha instantly ran towards her, throwing her bag at me as though she was sure I could and would catch them and hugged her. I managed to catch her bag due to my good reflexes as a tennis player and the force of the bag knocked me down to the floor. I glared at the couple which had everybody attention due to two girls or at least Nanoha cuddling each other then I rolled my eyes as I heard mutterings around me. I caught words like "Disgusting", "lesbians" etc and that riled me up.

I glared at the group of girls who was muttering those words and when they noticed my glare, they walked away quickly. I picked up our bags and walked towards the couple which Nanoha was still hugging Fate who was blushing madly. Fate then gave me a pleading look and pointed at Nanoha and I just shrugged.

Now the pleading look was transforming into a glare and truth be told, I was intimidated at the cold and angry glare. I gave a resigned nod and used my finger to slide down Nanoha back. She froze for a moment then she gave a loud scream and pushed away from Fate. She looked wildly around her and beads of sweats started to roll down her body.

Fate was shocked at Nanoha reaction while I remained calm as I had already got used to it. I had never expected the reaction to be this strong so I quickly hug her and whispered to her," It is alright. Don't be afraid." I kept repeating that until she calmed down then she gave me a look of pure anger.

She then said softly," We will settle this when we get home." She then grabbed her bag and stomped off towards our house. I gave a sigh, knowing what punishments I would get when I got back home and Fate walked and stood beside me. She gave me a questioning look and I said," It is alright. She will get over it before tomorrow. Goodbye then." Not forgetting my manner, I bade her farewell and walked towards our house leaving Fate with a puzzled expression. Truth be told, I would not blame her.

When I reached my house, I felt a devil aura behind the door. Even if I did not want to admit it, I was scared of opening the door as though it was a decision of life and death which it really was. Finally, I told myself that I was a man and opened the door.

The instant I opened the door, I regretted it. I knew that I had never done such a foolish thing in my whole life and before I could escape, Nanoha dragged me into the house and said while smiling," It is alright Yuuno. You are just going to explain to me why you embarrass me. That's all and in front of Fate too." Nanoha had activated Devil mode. Sigh, there ended my short life.

The end.

As if! I managed to survive through the hell ordeal which was going to be one of my best accomplishments in my life and Nanoha finally forgave me after much grovelling and begging from me.

I winced in pain as I applied ointments on my bruises and I shot Nanoha a look. She had a worried look on her face but when she noticed my gaze, she assumed an angry expression and turned her head to one side.

I sighed and said," Nanoha, you are still sensitive at that area after all these years?"

Nanoha looked at me and said," Yeah, of course. I would never forget it in my whole life Yuuno. How can I forget it? Whenever I look at my back when I bathing or changing clothes, I will feel very scared Yuu."

Indeed, even I could not forget that incident which almost ruined Nanoha life and caused her to move into my house.

I looked at Nanoha for a while then I apologised for my antic which she readily forgave. Then she went into the kitchen and shouted," I am going to cook many dishes so that we can swallow all our sad memories into our stomach. Nyahahaha…"

I smiled but soon, the smile turned into a frown once I detected a burnt smell from the kitchen. Sighing, I walked towards the kitchen despite the pain from my wounds.

Chrono POV:

I was drinking my orange juice and reading my novel in the living room when Fate entered the house. She was quite flustered which was surprising due to her cool demeanour which she constantly put on everywhere.

I greeted her," Hey Fate, what's up? Mom wants you to prepare dinner as she was going to work overtime in the police force. I have already prepare all the ingredients so you can thank me later."

Fate ignored me and went straight to her room, and then she shouted," Call me when dinner is ready." I was puzzled at her strange behaviour but even more importantly, I did not know how to settle my dinner.

I groaned and decided to go to her room and told her to cook dinner for us since I thought that she must had not heard me and when I was near her door, I heard some Fate talking inside.

"What happen to Nanoha today? She seems so strange especially when Yuudo or Yuuko or Yuu-whatever slide his finger on her back. I know some people are sensitive but her reaction is exaggerated. Maybe she is just like me, having some bad memories that she does not let go. No wonder I feel an attachment to her when I meet her that day, perhaps it is fate? Sigh, too think she is so cute when she laughs….."

My eyes widened and I quickly placed my ear nearer to the door, hoping to hear more of her words. Being step siblings since young, we had been very close but she had always been wary of forming relationships with other people and even I need one year to finally get her to accept me and mum. I had always loved her though not in a strange way and I wanted her to share her pain with me or with mum but she always chose to hide them in her heart.

I had never pressured her to tell me anything she withheld as I respected her decisions but now, it was a great chance to hear her inner thoughts and I could not gave that chance up.

"Oh my gosh, why I am talking like this. It seems as though I have fallen in love with her. Impossible. No way am I going to like her to that extent, it is totally wrong. Though she had been hanging around with me with that guy and doing all those…things openly, it is merely a friendly gesture. Yes, that's the truth. Oh well, I am starving now…"

I quickly ran back to the sofa and laughed silently until my stomach hurt. I found it very cute of her actually wondering whether she liked a girl or not. For me, it was fine and if she was a gay, I would accept it and still love her as my precious sister.

"Chrono, when's dinner going to be ready. I am starving here." Fate shouted from her room. I remembered the purpose of going to her room and I started to walk towards her room to tell her that she was the chef tonight but I gave up that thought.

I used the phone and ordered some pizzas and side dishes for our dinner. Anyway, there was no way she was in the mood for cooking dinner so I might as well order some pizzas and had a simple dinner. I then shouted back," Hey Fate. I ordered some pizzas for dinner. Come down after ten minutes, ok?"

She replied," Ok. Thanks Chrono, you save me." I sighed and rubbed my stomach and muttered," I am just saving myself." Just when I was about to jump on the sofa and continued my novel, a dog with vivid red furs jumped onto the sofa and caused me twist my body to avoid hitting the dog.

"Hey Arf, next time please bark before jumping on the sofa." I groaned out as I landed on the floor. Arf gave a happy yelp before settling herself on the sofa, thus robbing off my space. Then, a loud song came out of Fate's room but with a series of "squawk" to accompany with the song. I grinned to myself upon hearing Bardiche song which it must had learnt from Fate while she bathing.

Then Fate shouted," BARDICHE, STOP COPYING ME. OH WHY DO I GET A PARROT FOR MY BIRTHDAY…. I MUST BE CRAZY!" This time, I could not help but laughed loudly, waking up Arf which growled at me. I knew that getting a parrot would be the perfect present for Fate as I had been the one who suggest to Fate.

At that time, she was very happy to have an unique pet but now, she had been complaining of Bardiche annoying habit of copying any thing she said which she did not want anybody to know and one day, she even asked me whether parrot meat was edible. I told her that it was poisonous which until now, she believed me and did not dare to suggest about eating it for lunch or dinner.

Then a loud voice," SQUAWK SHE LOOKED VERY BEAUTIFUL SQUAWK. I WONDERED HOW DID IT FEEL TO……"

I widened my eyes and grinned at her room. Too bad mum was not here to listen to this. Then a loud voice rang out," I HAVE ENOUGH OF YOU STUPID PARROT. I SWEAR THAT….."

I could not help but laughed as I never knew she actually knew those words.


	3. Chapter 3

Author note: Finally, this chapter will be mainly about the starting of Nanoha and Fate relationship

Author note: Finally, this chapter will be mainly about the starting of Nanoha and Fate relationship. At first, I want to elaborate more on their pasts in the starting few chapters as they will have a great impact in the future but I change my mind and want their pasts to be slowly revealed as the story continues. Please review my work so I can improve the story and have more motivation to continue. xD Also, Chrono age is 16 just like Yuuno and Nanoha. Oh and Fate studies in the same grade as Nanoha and Yuuno. The reason will be slowly revealed.

Reply to BPHaru: Thanks for your review, really appreciate it. xD. I will not kill Nanoha or Fate in the story so don't worry and yes, I intend to use 3rd person POV when they had become a couple so I can write their intimate moments and that I would use other person POV too beside Yuuno and Chrono. I just use Bardiche as a comic relief character btw. Continue to review xD.

Reply to Syaroan Li Clow: Well, the style I am using is that I intend to take the POV of Yuuno and Chrono as being guys; I can have an easier time expressing their feelings. Sorry for the hint on the death of character. T.T Rest assured it will not be Fate and Nanoha as the death will have quite a big impact in the story. xD.

Chapter 2

Yuuno POV

"Hey Yuuno, wake up. You are going to be late for school." I ignored the voice and covered myself with the blanket, hoping to block out the irritating sound.

Then I felt somebody grabbed my blanket and pulled it off me then somebody whispered into my ear," If you don't wake up, I will take a picture of you drooling and post it on the class blog!"

I immediately woke up groggily and let out a string of curses under my breath which Nanoha heard and frowned at me. "Hey, no more vulgarities or no breakfast for you." I gave a glare at Nanoha and staggered towards the bathroom.

"Yuuno, be careful as the bathroom floor is wet as I just." "NANOHA!!!!!"

Nanoha gave a sigh and muttered under her breath," I am late again in my warning today."

While we were walking to school, I gave a yawn while Nanoha was talking about her schedule today. I was very bored as her schedule never changed and I had already tell her umpteen times but either she ignored me or she did not understand my words though I suspected the latter.

Then Fate appeared with her blond hair being allowed to let down and following behind her as she walked towards our school. Nanoha saw her and again pushed me to one side and ran towards her like a puppy seeing a bone and running to get it.

I rolled my eyes as Nanoha hugged Fate tightly again and Fate having a slightly exasperated look on her face. I pitied Fate but come to think of it, Nanoha had never been so friendly towards somebody except me but that's because we knew each other since we were born. I could never understand girls sometime or maybe, only Nanoha.

Nanoha then grabbed Fate's arm and while holding her tightly, told her about her schedule today. I shook my head and followed behind them, happy at the peace I finally had in exchange for Fate sanity.

Then I saw a boy with black hair walking beside Fate and Nanoha. He looked mature for his age but he was quite short, maybe until my nose. I was puzzled at his appearance and remembered clearly that I had never seen him in our school before yet he was wearing our school uniform.

I then walked faster and managed to catch up with them. The boy gave me a surprised look then he said to me," Hi, are you Yuuno Scrya?" I was startled at the mention of my name and obviously, my surprise showed on my face as he gave me a grin. He then said," My name is Chrono Harlown. Pleased to meet you."

I replied," Pleased to meet you too. How do you know my name anyway?" He smiled and motioned towards Fate and said," Well, my sister has been telling about her and you so I can sort of guess who you are."

Sister? I looked at Fate then I looked at Chrono. They did not even look like each other and Chrono answered my question," We are step siblings so we may not look like each other." He then looked at Nanoha and me questioningly and I immediately answered the question that was forming in his mind.

"Nanoha and I are just childhood friends. You can say that we are just like siblings despite what many people say about us." He nodded his head then we started to chat with each other while Nanoha was still expressing her love to Fate. Sometime, life can be cruel especially to the person who attracted Nanoha.

During lunch time, Nanoha, Fate, Chrono, Hayate, Vita (a cousin of mine) and I went to the rooftop to have our lunch. I found out that Chrono went into the same class as Vita and more surprisingly, Vita actually had a good impression of him. Normally, Vita was hostile towards guys except me and that she always thought guys were jerks. So it was a major accomplishment for Chrono to actually get into her good books within a day. Wondered how he did that?

As we were eating and chatting happily, Nanoha was flirting with Fate as usual. She grabbed Fate bento and told her that she wanted to feed her or else she would not get her lunch. Fate could only sighed and agreed to Nanoha demand and now, she was just like a baby being fed her food by Nanoha.

As for Nanoha, she had been saying," Open your mouth wide Fate" and, "there you go," those kind of words. I could not help but smiled at Fate expression while Chrono could only gave a sheepish look at Fate when she flashed a pleading look to us. Hayate giggled softly while Vita treated Nanoha's action as though it was very normal which it was to us at least.

Finally, Chrono could not stand it much longer after throwing his arms to the sky in exasperation, he walked back to his classroom and Vita also followed suit. Hayate and I looked at each other then we decided to give the couple some privacy and walked back to our classroom, ignoring Fate desperate look at us. Oh well, people have to die one day I suppose.

3rd person POV

Fate groaned internally as she saw her last hope disappeared when Hayate and Yuuno, the only two persons that could stop Nanoha, left her with Nanoha. When Nanoha wanted to give her another spoonful of rice, she said," Hey Nanoha, the rest have already go back to class so why don't we go back too? Lunch time going to end anyway?"

Nanoha smile widened and she said happily," Really? That's great as finally, we have more time to ourselves Fate."

Fate gave a faint smile at Nanoha words. She liked her cheerful personality, that was for sure but she could not understand why Nanoha had keep clinging to her as they were just normal friends. Their friendship was just one month old so it was strange that Nanoha paid so much attention to her. Personally, she had never seen a person so enthusiastic and cheerful such that people would feel happy just by being at her side.

"Hey, open your mouth or else you can't eat your yummy bento." Nanoha said cheerfully as she used the chopsticks to poke at her mouth and Fate could do nothing but followed her order. Fate then muttered," please stay by my side and continue to feed me forever."

"Huh? Do you say something?" Nanoha suddenly leaned near Fate with their noses almost touching each other. Fate fought to keep the blush from appearing on her face as her vision was filled with Nanoha worried face. She shook her head desperately and stammered," No… I…um…no…I never say anything. Haha, you m. must be imagining."

Nanoha let out a sigh of relief and to Fate relief also, she pulled away from her. Nanoha put down the bento which was empty to Fate surprise and she said," Hey Fate. Are you comfortable with me?"

"Huh? What are you talking about," Fate asked. It was strange of her to ask such a question.

Nanoha said," Well, I notice that you always look uncomfortable whenever I am near you Is my actions bothering you, please tell me so if it they bother you, I promise I won't do them again. Don't lie to me Fate."

Fate looked at Nanoha, surprised at the serious tone. For the first time, Nanoha let slip of her mask and showed the vulnerability and uncertainty in her. All along she had been happy and always attempted to make other people happy but Fate had always suspected it was a mask to protect her fragile heart and now, Nanoha confirmed Fate suspicions.

A surge of feeling raised in Fate and she hugged Nanoha tightly and whispered in her ear," Don't worry Nanoha. Continue to be like yourself. Don't think negatively of yourself as you are certainly not bothering me or other people. To say the truth, I find your actions strangely refreshing if that is the word as those actions come from your heart and not just pretence like so many people. So Nanoha, remember that your actions epitomise your own personality and causes you to be so cute and endurable I guess."

Nanoha said softly," Thank you Fate. I really appreciate that."

Fate smiled and when she felt dampness on her uniform, she sighed and hugged Nanoha tighter. Guess we will be late for class.

Yuuno POV

I was secretly anxious when class started and Nanoha had not come back to class. My eyes met Hayate and I realized that she was worried about Nanoha too but I hid my anxious and mouthed the word," Fate" and she nodded as she understood the meaning of my word.

Nanoha had never been late for class and even Mr Okazaki was surprised when he saw that Nanoha was not in class. Just when I was about to ask Mr Okazaki for permission to look for Nanoha, she arrived in typical Nanoha entrance.

She barged into the class then lost her footing and fell onto the floor, hitting Mr Okazaki and causing him to fell on her which was quite painful due to his weight as Mr Okazaki was one of the fattest teachers in our school. Nanoha let out a groan then said," Ahahaha, I see stars sparkling in the sky…"

While the other students went to help Nanoha to get rid of Mr Okazaki, I leaned against the window and gave a smile. Yup, she was Nanoha Takamachi alright.

After school, Nanoha and I walked back home as usual. She was again emphasizing how rotten her day was by talking and using hand signs and fortunately, I did not understand anything and did not wish to do so. I could only try to hold back my yawn to maintain a look of pity as she continued to talk. Then when we saw Fate and Chrono walking together, I quickly grabbed Nanoha bag and walked towards them. Giving a look of surprise which turned to a huge smile, she ran towards Fate and repeat what she had been doing to me except with a tight hug.

I looked at Chrono who laughed at me having to carry two bags before Fate threw her bag at Chrono which hit him at his forehead. He gave an incredulous look at Fate who ignored him then at me which I gave a smirk. He gave a resigned look and carried her bag just like me which made me happy to have a companion.

Then when I looked at Fate and Nanoha, I was surprised to see Fate laughing at Nanoha and that the laugh she gave was genuine and not just for the sake of entertaining Nanoha. As both of them laughed and talked to each other, somebody spoke behind me.

"They sure are close huh? I cannot believe Nanoha can actually cause Fate to accept her." Chrono gave a smile and I replied," Yeah but what I am truly amazed is that Fate is willing to accept such a huge responsibility."

He gave me a puzzled look and I just said," You'll see soon enough."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: This chapter is mainly about the uncertainty Fate has with her feeling according to Chrono POV as Fate is more mature than Nanoha I guess? Nanoha is still as childish as ever so she will take more time to deal with her feeling for Fate. Thanks for those reviews BPHaru, Syaroan Li Clow and .net and for other readers, thanks for your support and continue to R and R. In case you all wonder, Fate has a bathroom in her room but she prefers the bigger bathroom. Quite selfish if you ask me. **

**Forgive me for my many grammar mistakes. **

**I'm planning to write some random short stories and I just started on one of them which is Nano Fate de but just part 1. So when I complete the story, remember to read it. I may insert Chrono X Amy and Hayate X Yuuno xD. **

**Reply to BPHaru: Now I have switch to OpenOffice as previously, I have been using Microsoft words so if any inconvenience caused, sorry. XD and thanks for your comments. Much appreciated. **

**Www.: Thanks for your review. Continue to read and review my story. **

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**  
Chrono POV**

" We are home." Fate and I entered our apartment and I immediately detected the aroma that was wafting in the air.

" Welcome home, Fate and Chrono. I have just cook my famous Kimchi chigae ( Kimchi soup) which I believe is both of your favourite." Both of our eyes light up and we immediately put down our bags and fight for the usage of bathroom.

After much bickering, Fate used her famous words," Ladies first." and gave me a victory sign which I found it very annoying. I grumbled under my breath but I moved aside for her to enter the bathroom.

Realizing that Fate would take at least one hour for her bath, I might as well watched some shows and generally killed time. Sometimes, I did not understand why girls took a long time for bathing as bathing in my opinion was just for hygiene purpose, not for enjoyment at the expense of everybody time and Fate was no exception.

I surfed the channels, trying to find one channel that interest me but to no avail. I kept looking at the bathroom, praying for her to finish her bath but my prayers were of no effect and as time flowed, my patience was stretching thin.

Finally, I walked to the bathroom door and shouted, " Hey, you are taking too long to have one stupid bath. In case you never realise, there are other people that want to take a bath too."

She shouted back in the bathroom,"Little brother, be a gentleman and stop complaining about people bathing. Find something else to do instead of trying to peek at me. Don't think I don't know what you are thinking, Chrono."

I blushed and turned away from the kitchen so as to prevent my mum from seeing my red face. Determined to get back at her, I said, " Sure, big sister. Like you have anything worth peeking. If you ask me, your figure resembles a twelve year old girl."

I then walked off and bumped into my mum, Lyndi Harlown. She gave me a disapproving look coupled with an evil grin and said loudly," Chrono, you should not say of your sister like that. Even if she has a figure of a kindergarten kid, you must lie that she has a supermodel figure and she looks the best in the world."

I rolled my eyes at my mum words and she winked at me, putting three fingers up and slowly count as she put one finger down. When she counted to three, Fate opened the door and glared at us with her towel wrapped around her.

She then looked at me and I realised at that point of time that I did not understand the true meaning of fear.

After dinner, Fate surprisingly entered my room. She lied on my bed and giggled as she rolled around which worried me as she had never been so childish all her life. I turned my chair to look at her and said, " Are you here just to mess my bed?"

She stopped and gave an apologetic smile. " Hey Chrono, I want to ask you a question. Promise me you won't laugh or give any stupid reaction."

" Sure, shoot off your question." I was interested and listened attentively to her question.

" Chrono, what is the feeling of liking somebody." She gave me a glare as though she was expecting me to laugh.

I was struggling to hold the laughter rising in me but I kept a straight face. " Why do you want to know? You have somebody you like?"

Seeing her blushing, I almost burst out laughing but I managed to restrain myself. The nightmare of the bathroom incident still haunted me and I would never forget that painful moment forever in my life.

" I'm not sure that I like her. It's just that I feel attached to her and that she always attract my attention whenever I see her. Every time I close my eyes, my mind will drift towards her and it is quite scary if you experience it." She hugged her legs near her and stared at me.

I sighed and gave an amused look to Fate. " Well, that's certainly sound like you like that person, seeing how that person occupies your mind at every moment. Anyway, you actually like a girl?"

Fate refused to look at me and turned her head away but I could see a red tinge on her cheek. " Yeah... I am strange isn't it? I actually like a girl, a girl for goodness sake. Do you know how wrong is that? Sometime, I wonder if I am normal or not."

She looked troubled and I thought I saw a glimmer of tears on her face but I guessed that was my imagination. I could never pictured her crying anyway, such was the impression she gave me since we were young.

" Fate, you are normal. It does not mean liking somebody from the same sex means you are different from anybody. If you like that person, so be it. Why should you care whether she is a boy or a girl. The most important thing is that you must follow your heart and accept what you are. I don't give a damn of who you like as you will always be my big sister, Fate Testarossa Harlown."

She looked at me as though I had grown horns on my head or wings on my back and I won't blame her as even I was impressed at my words.

" But will she accept it? What if she reject...reject me? Then I...I...don't know what to do Chrono. Our friendship has just start and I don't want it to end so soon. Chrono, i'm scared. This love is not normal at all, in fact it should not exist at the first place."

She started to cry and I was perplexed. An angry Fate was fine but a crying Fate was out of my league. I then realised that she was really scared and felt insecure of her feelings towards that girl.

" Don't worry so much Fate. All I can say is that if you like her, go for it. Don't hide it in your heart or you will regret it in the future. Mum and I will always be there for you." I gave her a gentle smile and gave her a hug. Come to think of it, it had been 5 years ever since I hugged her.

She cried into my shirt and I just kept quiet and continued to hug her, hoping to reassure her and gave her a sense of security. Then, I felt her body slackened and her cries starting to subside. I looked at her in alarm and realised that she had fell asleep.

Seeing that I had no choice, I put her gently on my bed and covered her with my blanket then I walked to the kitchen to grab a cup of water. My mum who I suspected was standing all the while outside my room, gave me a teasing look and said," Aww, Chrono speech is so touching and loving. He has finally grown up."

I ignored her and continued to walk to the kitchen._ That is the last time I will discuss any relationship problem with a girl. Anyway, I wonder Nanoha knows about Fate's feeling._

**Yuuno POV**

" Wahahaha, Yuuno you totally suck in video games. Sometime I feel so sorry for you." Nanoha laughed as she defeated me for the fifteenth times.

I gave a glare at Nanoha and said," Who is the person that is the bottom of the class for today class test. Unlike somebody, I have no time to play games all day."

She pouted and threw a pillow at me which I dodged easily. " Hey, you are mean. I am just too tired on that day when we have the test so I flunk it. Not my fault you know and the most important thing is, I have a life."

"Uh huh. That does not explain why you achieve consecutive bottom three positions in our class ranking." I replied as I tried to dodge her attack.

" Humph, so what? Since you are so smart, prove it by defeating me."

I groaned when she again defeated me and she gave me a victory sign. I put the controller down and switched off the game console which Nanoha muttered," Sore loser". I looked at her and said," Now, shouldn't you be in your room? It is getting late and you should go to sleep."

She twirled her long hair and gave a cute frown. " It's too early Yuuno. Please, let me stay in your room for a while."

I sighed and just nodded my head. Then I suddenly had an idea, a wonderful idea in fact. I asked her," Nanoha, why don't you call Fate and talk to her. You can enhance your friendship and cure your boredom, killing two birds with one stone."

Nanoha gave a nervous laugh. " Nyahaha, maybe next time. Yuuno, may I ask you something?"

I gave her a strange look._ Normally she is direct with her questions and not beat around the bush. She is funny today. _I nodded my head and she gave me an uncertain look which gave me the shiver.

" Yuuno, what is your opinion of Fate."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: This chapter is about Nanoha feelings on Fate and how Yuuno helps her deal with it. If you all realise something, Nanoha does not seem to mind that she is a lesbian. I attribute her as just being dense. In case people are wondering, Vita is indeed a cousin of Yuuno but she did not interact much with people in school but after school, she will always visit Nanoha and Yuuno . In the next few chapters, there will be more on Vita. Please continue to read and review. **

**P.S: My updates will be a bit slow for the next few days because of my exams. Pleaso go read the series of short stories as I will be updating them constantly cuz the stories are all random. XD**

**Reply to BpHaru: I will be mostly writing on other pairings though NanoFate will be more common. I will at the most write one or two stories on Yuuno X Nanoha as afterall, it is just a collection of short stories. Please go and read them. **

**Reply to Syaoran Li Clow: It will be good if Nanoha accepts Fate feelings but there will be a lot of obstacles in front of them, that's for sure.**

**Chapter 5**

**Yuuno POV**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

"What do you say? Repeat the question." I looked at Nanoha who had a serious look on her face which was quite strange and awkward since I had been used to her happy-go-lucky demeanour.

She took a deep breath and looked at me with the unusual serious look. " Yuuno, what do you think of Fate. Answer me truthfully."

I was puzzled as to why she asked me such a sudden question. Fate was the usual school beauty that mesmerised a lot of guys in our school except me. With her long blonde hair tied into two ponytail and her fine dignified features that made her stood out among the girls in our school, she was very beautiful but she was no interest of mine. In fact I was very grateful to her as she managed to take away Nanoha's attention on me and gave me some rare moments of peace. Sure, I considered her as friend but never as a love interest or else many guys would massacred me.

I pondered over Nanoha question for a while and my eyes widened when I discovered the hidden meaning behind this question. It was very surprising even to me but I suspected that Nanoha did not even know what the significance of this question.

Realising that this is the perfect chance to play a prank on Nanoha, I grabbed it with both hands.

" You mean Fate Testarossa, the girl that becomes an instant celebrity when she enters our school and the girl that any boys will kill to have her as a girlfriend? Hmm... I can only say that I will die without regret if I can have her as my lover and that any modelling company that can get her to be their model will be famous overnight." I talked slowly, relishing the horrified look on Nanoha face since it wasn't everyday you could see her with that expression.

" Are you in love with Fate then, Yuuno." She asked me calmly but I could see the dread in her eyes as she waited for my answer and that her hands were shaking and sweating.

I knew that if I continued on, I would have to deal with a crying Nanoha which was definetely not on top of my wish-list. " Fortunately, no. I have absolutely no interest in her. Perhaps we can be good friends but there are no chance of us being a couple. Why are you so curious Nanoha? Are you wooing me?"

Nanoha gave a sigh of relief and gave me a wink. " Yuuno, all I can say is dream on. My cuteness and beauty will be wasted on you if I am your girlfriend."

I laughed at the self praise and she followed suit. After laughing for a few minutes, I wiped off the tears forming at the side of my eyes and asked her, " Nanoha, why are you so worried about me liking Fate? Since it is definetely not about me, it means that you are concerned of her?"

She grinned and nodded her head. " Well since we are friends, I must protect her from you or any other creeps. Luckily you have no interest in her or else you will not live long enough to see tomorrow morning."

I gulped and despite knowing that it was a joke, you could never be sure with Nanoha.

" Well lucky me I guess. Anyway, you have not answer my question. Do you think that I know you yesterday? If you regard her as just a friend, there's no way you will ask me with regard to her relationship with other guys. So don't try to lie to me." I looked at Nanoha who stared at me back but a hint of a blush started to appear on her face.

_It is so easy to tell whether Nanoha is lying or not. It will be fun to see Nanoha expressions and her responses._

I said," Nanoha, how do you regard Fate. As a friend or something more? From a bystander view, I say that you seem to like Fate a lot. In fact, people may regard you two as a couple." I then waited for the responses I had predicted that she would give and as usual, I was correct.

Her grin vanished and her hand immediately went to cover her mouth as she gave a silent gasp. Her cheeks were burning red and intense embarassment was seen in her eyes. _Her response is so cute. Maybe I should continue to tease her. _

I then said, " Well, Nanoha? Don't tell me it is true that both of you are a couple. Ah well, I'm not surprised anyway seeing that you have fallen in love with her since that first meeting eh?"

She shook her head frantically and started to squirm uncomfortably. " You...you get it all wrong. That's no way we are a couple. We are just friend... Yeah that's correct. We are just friends so you are wrong Yuuno. How can two girls like each other anyway Yuuno so this proves that you have no common sense unlike yours truly." She then gave a triumphant grin which irritated me to no ends.

I smirked and shot back," Are you so sure about that Nanoha? You seem to hug Fate whenever you meet her and that you give that adoring look when she even look at you or says a word. So what you have to say, Nanoha?" I expected a retort from the stubborn girl but instead, tears started to fall from her eyes and her body started to tremble.

_Shit, what have I done. Now I have make her cry. Maybe I have gone too far with my words. _

I cautiously approached her and put my hands on her shoulder. " Nanoha, I'm sorry for my words just now but then, I want to ask you something." I took in a deep breath and asked," Nanoha do you seriously like Fate. Not the _**like **_as in between normal friends or good friends such as you and me but _**like**_ as in between lovers. On account of our friendship, tell me the truth. I won't laugh or tease you, I promise."

She continued to cry and seemed to ignore my question. I thought of pressing on with my question but I changed my mind. Afterall, it was her privacy and I did not want to be seen as a busybody, especially by a girl with a motor mouth.

Then suddenly, she said softly," I...I...I don't know Yuuno. It's just that whenever I see her, she will just capture my attention even if I try to resist it. I...I cannot forget her... Whenever I even think that she just treats me as a normal friend, I feel as though my heart is tearing apart. That type of pain is just too painful and new to me so I can't understand my feeling towards her. Yuuno, what should I do now?"

_Wow, she is more mature than I thought but then again, if she is mature she should be able to deal with this problem. Oh well, everybody will experience this type of relationship problems in their life except me of course. _

I gave her words some thoughts and came up with a simple conclusion. It was so absurd that I wondered why couldn't she realise it but then again, I was different from her.

" Nanoha, I will speak from the bottom of my heart and I hope this will help you. You love her Nanoha. I repeat again, Nanoha Takamachi, You love Fate Testarossa Harlown. From what you say, I can only say this though i'm not sure whether i'm right." I said to Nanoha and her eyes widened. She looked at me and her lips parted to say one word, " Love?". I nodded my head and gave her an uncharacteristic serious look which I normally reserved for those exceptionally hard questions.

" Yes Nanoha. You have officially fallen in love with Fate. Congratulation. You will finally have a love life. That makes me the only person with single status in this house." I joked and she gave a typical Nanoha smile which is a huge exaggeration of a normal person smile. She then hugged me tightly and whispered," Thank you Yuuno. I'm so glad to have you as a family member. Thank you."

I chuckled quietly and stroked her brown long hair gently. _I've never realise it but sometime, she makes me want to have her as my girlfriend. Oh Nanoha, I hope that Fate will reciprocate your feeling but if you are in trouble, I will always be there for you. _

" I know, Yuuno. You will always be my dear brother and my best friend." She said softly which surprised me as she seemed to read my thoughts. She then released me from her hug and gave me a pleading look which I immediately understood. I nodded my head resignedly and she gave me a kiss on my cheek and went to take her things.

I then shifted some of my things aside on my bed and lied on my bed._ Sigh, I won't have a peaceful sleep tonight. But oh well, I make an exception just for you Nanoha. _Sniggering to myself, I then closed my eyes and whispered," Goodnight Nanoha."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: The starting part of this chapter will be a dream from Fate and it is linked to the future of the story. This chapter will still be about the developing of the relationship between Nanoha and Fate and the introduction of Subaru and Teana. Vita shall feature in this chapter too but don't worry, NanoFate will still be the main point in this chapter. I just created some sort of villain in this chapter and that Nanoha finally shows her anger. **

**Sorry for the discrimination, Fate and Nanoha. T.T**

**PLEASE R AND R. **

**Reply to BpHaru: I agree that the crying of Nanoha looked a little forced but Nanoha is a little … volatile I guess in her feelings so Yuuno is required to provide emotional support for her though he denied it. Continue to review xD**

**Reply to w w w . justsomeone. Net: Haha, glad that my story interests you. Hopefully it can brighten up your day after ur work. Please continue to read and review my story xD. Arisa and Suzuka may come in the story but it will be in the later chapters. **

**Reply to Syaoran Li Clow: Yeah, Nanoha will always have somebody to support her regardless of anything and that somebody is Yuuno just like Fate who has Chrono. Yuuno never gives me the impression that he is mature though. He is just sarcastic and acts very uncaring towards Nanoha especially xD. **

* * *

**Chapter 5. Fate POV in her dream**

_Where am I? I cannot see anything... It is totally pitch darkness and so...so cold. Shouldn't I be in my warm bed so how can I be here? _

_Impossible...Where are you Chrono? Mum? Nanoha?... Wait a minute, why should I call for Nanoha. She is just a friend, that's all. Yes... but why when I think of Nanoha, I will feel secure and safe, just like the feeling Chrono and mum give me. _

_Perhaps I have been treating Nanoha as Alicia, as a sister I will never have. Come to think of it, she looks almost exactly like her except that Nanoha is living in this world while Alicia is gone forever..._

_Huh? Why is it so bright all of a sudden... The lights are so piercing to my eyes yet strangely, I feel very warm and comfortable. My mind and body embrace it, seeking hungrily for the lights that are illuminating my body._

_Then when my eyes open, I see a green meadow with lush greenery spread over the land. It is** perfect.** The sight takes my breath away as I look around me. The wind caressing my cheek playfully as though it is beckoning me to follow them and I suddenly see something brush past my legs. _

_I look down and see a small girl running across the meadow, laughing happily and her long hairs straying behind her. The small girl then stop in her track and turn to look at me and I see something unique about her. The colour of her eyes are different from each other but what attracted my attention is the sorrow radiated from her eyes._

_She gives a sad smile and points toward a tree that has sprung out of nowhere and my eyes follow to where her finger is pointing. I take a step backward when I see the two persons that are standing under the tree. It is..._

" Hey Fate, wake up. You are going to be late for school." I woke up reluctantly, giving a glare at Chrono for disturbing my sleep. He grinned at me but the grin turned swiftly into a frown.

" Fate, why are you crying?"

**Yuuno POV**

" That's the last time I allow you to sleep with me. If I ever see you coming near my bed at night, I will kick you out of my room." I growled at Nanoha who looked as fresh as always.

_Whenever I help her with something, I will always suffer instead of her. Talking about injustice. Why do I even bothered helping her...._

She held both of my hands and leaned near me. " Sorry Yuuno. I shall compensate for your sufferings tonight. It's that alright with you?"

I gave a pervertic grin and licked my tongue while looking at her. " Ok then. It's a deal Nanoha. Make all my hard works worth it."

Suddenly, I felt something hard hit my head. I whirled around, looking for the culprit that hit me but I seen no one or actually, I seen someone but I pretended not to. " Hmm, Nanoha do you see anybody hitting me because I can't see anyone. So the rumour that this street is haunted is true."

"YUUNO SCRYA, YOU THIS PERVERT AND A BULLY. DON'T TRY TO IGNORE ME!" I winced at the loud voice and finally, I looked down but with my reluctance written on my face.

A girl that had hairs that were so red that they looked like fire burning on her head was looking up at me literally and she had a very angry look on her face. Nanoha squealed out, " Vita, good morning." while I just patted her head and gave her my trademark smirk that could riled anybody except Nanoha.

" Sorry shorty but I never notice anyone just now until you shout. You have to understand that being short means most of us normal people will be ignorant of your existance so you have to forgive YEOUCH!" I shouted out in pain as Vita grabbed my right arm and twisted it with force that bellied her age.

When I tried to resist her, she easily overcame my non-existent strength and twisted my arm further and made the pain that Devil Nanoha dished out seemed to be nothing. I muttered out the word," sorry" and she let me go and gave me **_my_**trademark smirk.

Vita then ignored me and turned towards Nanoha with a serious look on her face which by the way was her normal expression. " Nanoha, has this pervert does anything to you. If he has, I make sure that he will regret being born in this world."

Nanoha hugged Vita tightly and grinned at her. " Don't worry Vita, Yuuno does not has the gut to do anything to me. Beside, I got one of the Three Knights as my good friend and my bodyguard so nothing will happen to me."

Vita blushed and when she heard me groaning in pain, she gave me a glare and stuck her tongue out at me. _So much for maturity. Seems that Nanoha has influenced her too much. Maybe I should have resume my Kendo training so that Vita won't have an easy time torturing me._

The three of us then began to walk to our school with Nanoha giving Vita her usual speech on her schedule which amused Vita for some reason. Despite being my cousin, it was fairly obvious that Vita was poles apart with me such as her shortness though she made up for it by learning martial arts. Since we were five years old, Vita had taken a liking to Nanoha and she was very protective of her and very hostile towards me for some reasons.

When I saw Nanoha and Vita walking and talking happily, I could not help but laughed quietly. Nobody would believe that the girl with the flaming red hair was the Vita who was famous for her hostility and coldness towards other people except Nanoha and Hayate. While we were walking, Nanoha spotted Fate and Chrono.

Nanoha apologised to Vita and immediately ran towards Fate to repeat the usual actions again. Chrono looked at me and both of us rolled our eyes while Vita gave a smirk at them. She then made a heart shape with her hands at Nanoha and Fate and looked at Chrono and I for confirmation.

Both of us nodded our heads simultaneously and said together," Yep, you get it right but how the heck do you know?" Vita then strode towards the both of us and smacked at our backs. " Don't ask stupid questions such as this." Both of us stared at her but she was already looking at the unofficial and shy couple.

" Speaking of Nanoha, don't tell me she like my sister?" Chrono inquired as we were walking and I nodded my head. He gave a thoughtful look then he smiled. " Oh well, at least both of them like each other. Spare me the worry over whether Nanoha likes Fate but both of them sure have weird tastes."

" That's Nanoha and Fate for you." Both of us then laughed together, causing Vita and Fate to give us strange looks while Nanoha gave me a lovey-dovey look as she clung tightly to Fate's arm.

**Hayate POV**

" Hey Nanoha and Fate, come quickly. Something bad happens with regards to both of you," I quickly told them after meeting them at the front gate where I had waiting for a while.

Fate, Yuuno, Vita and Chrono gave surprise looks at me while Nanoha continued to immerse in her own world and ignored my words. They followed me to the school's notice-board where all the latest news were announced to the students and I pointed at the paper that was pinned on the board.

" Nanoha Takamachi and Fate Testarossa are a lesbian couple. Shame on them." was written on the paper and I gave a worried look at my friends. There was a range of expressions on their faces.

Chrono and Fate were stunned while Vita was trembling, the intensity of anger that she gave out was felt by many students who moved away from her. Yuuno and Nanoha expressions were unreadable and I suddenly shivered. It was not the cool air but the cold fury that were radiating from both of them that made me very afraid.

Then a lot of students looked at Nanoha and Fate and started to talk among themselves while some of them gave looks of utmost disgust or mockery and words such as," freaks", " disgusting" , " should be banned from school for life" were uttered.

Then, there was a loud laughter and all of us spun around to look for the source of laughter. " Haha, what's so surprising about that news? It is common knowledge that both of them are lesbians so naturally, they become a couple." Kurosaki Takeru gave a sneer at us and I realised that other students have moved away from us, making sure that there was a gap between them and us.

I glared at him and shouted," Takeru, are you the one writing those lies?" He swaggered towards me and gave me another sickening smile which made me almost to lost my self-control and gave him a tight slap.

" I don't know. Maybe it is me, maybe it isn't. Anyway, the point is that whatever things that are written on the paper are nothing but the truth. They are still lesbians." A cocky grin emerged on his face as he looked at me.

Fate and Vita suddenly lunged at Takeru with anger blazing wildly in their eyes but two girls emerged from the crowd and held them back. One of them gave an impression of a boy with short blue hair while the other had orange hair which was tied into two pigtails and the girl with the orange hair muttered to me, " Stop staring and help me calm this maniac down."

Just when I was about to help the girl, Takeru suddenly stood in front of me and pushed me. I let out a cry and was just about to fall onto the floor when two guys grabbed me from behind and locked my arms in such a way that I could not move despite my best efforts.

He then said loudly, " Hey everyone, I bet this is a surprise for you all but do you know that this girl is actually a cripple? She tries to act as though she is normal but in fact, she is lying."

Hot tears cascaded down my face and I was stunned when I heard the word,"cripple". When I was just a baby, my leg muscles are weaker than other people so I could not take part in any sports or even jogging as my leg muscles could not take the tension caused by the stretching of muscles.

Though jogging are no longer a problem to me, I was still sensitive to my medical problems and so when I heard the word," cripple", I could not do anything.

Suddenly, " WHAM". I saw Yuuno giving a punch to Takeru who cried out in pain. Yuuno then turned towards me and gave two swift punches to the boys holding me who let out an 'oomph' and fell onto the floor. Nanoha then strode towards Takeru who was cursing and she grabbed his hand.

Takeru gave a sneer to Nanoha but his face was distorted with pain when Nanoha crushed his fingers. Distinct 'pop' sounds were heard as Takeru screamed in pain.

" Apologise to Fate and Hayate now!" Nanoha said in a low, dangerous tone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Finally Nanoha loses his temper though Takeru deserves it totally. This is the first time I try writing Hayate POV so it may not be good but I will try to improve on that. Please don't hate me after reading this chapter, ok? Btw, it should be Miss Signum and not Mrs Signum and she is a discipline headmistress.**

**Reply to BpHaru: Well, the incident concerning Alicia concern Fate's past and it will be slowly revealed as the story continues. I take it that the ' loli hair styles' of Nanoha and Fate is the hair styles they have in season 1 and my answer is no. For Fate, she just ties her hair into a long ponytail and for Nanoha, she has 'Fate in Strikers' hairstyle. I do not know much about hairstyles so I try to keep it simple. Vita is cool isn't it? Sorry for the descriptions that I crammed in the previous chapter. XD**

**Reply to Syaroan Li Clow: Yeah, I totally hate Takeru despite him being my creation but he will still feature in the later chapters. If possible, I will have Nanoha or Yuuno to kill him but that will make things complicated. **

**Reply to supremmangafan: Thanks for your review, really appreciated it. Please continue to read and review my later chapters. **

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Third person POV**

All the students gave a shocked look to Nanoha including Fate, Vita, Yuuno, Hayate and Fate. The cute, childish and beautiful girl was glaring at Takeru with murderous rage written on her face and Takeru was cowering on the floor with his body trembling with fear.

" Do you need me to repeat one more time, Takeru. I say APOLOGISE TO HAYATE AND FATE." Nanoha gripped his hand with more force, causing Takeru to cry out in pain and tears to well up in his eyes.

Nanoha then released the hand and gave a smile to Takeru who started to crawl away, hoping to escape more tortes from Nanoha but before he could even move an inch, he suddenly felt an intense pain imploding from his left leg.

" Takeru, do you think for a moment that you can escape from me. You are even stupider than I can even imagine. Better apologise before I cripple you for life and make you regret living in this world." Nanoha continued to walk towards Takeru with a smile and leaned near him.

Takeru then finally broke down and cried shamelessly. " I'm sorry for telling lies about you two, Fate and Nanoha, and for saying you as a cripple, Hayate. Please forgive me."

" Good. Now listen here, Takeru. If you ever dare to spread lies or insult me and my friends again, you better buy yourself a coffin and prepare for a funeral. Is that clear?" Takeru nodded frantically and Nanoha then walked towards Hayate who was still lying on the floor.

"Hayate, are you alright? Are you hurt?" Hayate shook her head silently and when Nanoha held out her hand, she did not take it. She gave Hayate a sad smile and turned towards Yuuno who nodded. Just when Yuuno was about to help Hayate, many students started to run away leaving Nanoha, her friends and Takeru.

" You lots are in big trouble, especially the both of you Nanoha and Takeru." A woman in her early twenties with a pink ponytail appeared in front of them with a frown.

* * *

**Yuuno POV**

" Now tell me, what happen? Don't tell me nothing has happen cause that won't work on me. Takeru! Seeing that you are the most loser here, answer me." Everybody giggled except Takeru who flushed in embarrassment then he regained his arrogant, cocky and annoying self.

"Well, it is simple Miss Signum. Takamachi and Scryaa assaulted me when I just comment on their relationship this morning. I just give my opinion and when they find it not to their liking, they just beat me up. Look at my right hand and my left leg and see for yourself the extent of my injury. Ouch, seem that I have to see a doctor." Takeru gave an exaggerated groan of pain and brought up his hand and his leg slowly.

"Don't lie through your teeth, you this coward dog. You accuse Nanoha and Fate of being lovers and even say that Hayate was a cripple. If Miss Signum is not here, I swear that you will be the _**crippled one**_ instead." I glared at Takeru with rage bubbling in me. Miss Signum gave me a disapproving look and sighed.

"Ok, so we have two different versions of the incident here. Since both of you can't prove..." " Sig...sorry Miss Signum! I have witnesses that they attack me first and I never retaliate back. Allow me to bring them here."

Miss Signum blinked and nodded her head. Takeru then gave them a sneer and swaggered off to find his 'so-called' witnesses.

Miss Signum then rubbed her temple and cracked her knuckles. " Why of all people must you all be the cause behind this incident. Yuuno, Vita and Hayate, why don't the three of you restrain Nanoha? Though I don't know much about you two, Fate and Chrono, don't think that both of you can get away with this. Seeing that even Yuuno is willing to befriend the both of you, I expect you Fate to have more self-control and Chrono to control your sister."

_What does she mean by 'even Yuuno is willing to befriend the both of you'? Oh well, it is true that I don't have a lots of friends. Come to think it, the number of people that I consider as friends are less than the number of fingers I have. Oh well, who cares?  
_

Miss Signum then looked at Nanoha and gave a hard look. " And you Nanoha Takamachi. What the hell are you thinking? Do you know that Takeru father is a major shareholder of this school and he can just get you expelled whenever he wants! I know that he is a bastard and even I want to give him a good beating but that does not serve as an excuse for injuring his hand and his leg. Oh god... help me."

I glanced at Nanoha and to my surprise, she had a smile on her face. " Don't worry Miss Signum. I won't implicated you all in this incident. After all, I am the one at fault so I will shoulder all the blame."

Hayate grabbed her hand and said, " Nanoha, it's not your fault. Please don't say that. I will share the burden with you definitely and I am sure the rest of us will do it too." Fate, Chrono and Vita nodded their heads while I gave a loud groan.

" Sometime, I really regret knowing you Nanoha. Why must I have such an annoying, irritating and immature girl as my best friend... Oh god, save me."

Nanoha grinned at me and put the other hand around my shoulder. " Thank you Yuuno. I'm so lucky to have you as my best friend."

Miss Signum gave me an approving look and winked at me which I scowled back. She then hid her smile and said, " Alright, since that bastard... I mean Takeru haven't come back yet, you are dismissed. Go back to your classes and don't cause any more trouble or you will regret it."

We left Miss Signum office and walked slowly back to class. Suddenly, Nanaho grabbed both of Fate's hands and dragged a bewildered Fate away. " Hey, the classrooms are at the opposite direction. Where are you two going." Hayate shouted at Nanoha who replied, " Sorry Hayate but tell Mr Okazaki that I have stomachache and tell Fate's teacher that she also has stomachache. Thanks."

Hayate then gave me a puzzled look. " Who is Fate's teacher?"

**Third person POV**

" Ouch Nanoha! Where are you taking me to?" Fate cried out in pain as Nanoha kept an iron grip on both of her hands. Nanoha did not answer which prompted Fate to look at her.

_Where is she taking me? And of all the time, she must does it during maths class. I'm going to be in deep trouble and worse of all, I sleep in her class yesterday._

Fate grimaced at the thought of seeing her maths teacher expression when she discovered that she did not attend her class.

Finally, they reached an empty classroom and Nanoha released her hands and walked into the classroom. She then beckoned to Fate who then followed Nanoha. She looked around the surrounding and gave Nanoha a puzzled look.

" Hey um... Nanoha, why do you bring me into this classroom. Do you have something important to say or what?" Nanoha ignored the question and instead, she looked through the classroom window.

" Nanoha, answer my question. I don't understand why you suddenly bring me to this abandoned, and not to mention dusty, classroom" Fate looked at Nanoha expectantly but she again ignored Fate who was beginning to become angry.

" NA... Umphf" Nanoha covered Fate mouth when she was just about to shout at Nanoha and Nanoha leaned near her.

"Fate, remember when we first met? You captured a pervert and Yuuno does that stupid thing on me which caused me to shout loudly and embarassed myself. To say the truth, I was captivated by you when I saw you at that point of time and when I find out that you attend the same school as me and Yuuno, I am very happy. I realise that I am attracted to you somehow. I cannot forget you and whenever I see you, I feel as though... hehe, I don't know how to explain that feeling but just know that I am very happy when I'm with you. That happiness I feel when I am with you is not the same as when I'm with Yuuno, Hayate or Vita. It is unique and I... I love that feeling. So Fate Testarossa, I love you."

Fate was stunned. _I cannot believe it. She loves me which means both of us have the same feeling with each other. No, I must be imagining but she is standing in front of me and says " I love you." I...I also love her definetely but after the incident this morning, I realise something. Our love will never be accepted in our society and we will be ostracised by other people. I don't mind actually but seeing the reactions from the students when they find out that we are lesbians, I don't want Nanoha to get that type of treatment. _

_Yes, this is my way of loving her. Nanoha, I love you with all my heart but I must not be so selfish as to bind her to a relationship that is totally against the norms. Nanoha, I love you with all my heart but i'm sorry._

" Um Fate, are you there? So what's your answer or are you so touched that you are totally speechless?" Nanoha gave Fate her usual smile but Fate's glum demeanour did not change.

Fate then closed her eyes for a while then she took in a deep breath. " Nanoha, I'm sorry but I cannot accept your love."

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence between them, Fate held Nanoha's hand gently. " Nanoha, are you alright?"

" Ye..Yeah! Of course I'm alright. Hahaha, it is so strange of me to love a girl huh? Sorry Fate but can you just forget about what I've say to you? I think that I'm a little delirious, haha... Sorry Fate but I need to go to the toilet for a while." Nanoha then gave Fate a smile before running to the toilet while Fate slumped to the floor with tears streaking down her face. _I hope I have done the right thing. I'm sorry Nanoha.... _

When Nanoha was just about to reach the toilet, she bumped into Yuuno. " Ouch. Hey watch where you are... Nanoha?"

" Sorry Yuuno. My mind is in a whirl so I'm sorry." Nanoha was just about to head into the toilet when Yuuno hugged her. Nanoha was shocked for a moment and she said softly. "

" Yuuno, what are you doing? I'm alright so don't worry. Yes that's right, don't worry about me. I...I... I'm alright..." Beads of tear that had been withheld by Nanoha started to drop onto Yuuno's uniform and the floor.

" Don't hold back the tears Nanoha. Cry as loud as you can..." Yuuno whispered into his best friend's ear while he continued to hug her tightly. " I will always be here for you Nanoha. Go on and release all the pent-up sorrows in your heart."

" WAAA........." The cry of a girl with a broken heart resounded the deserted hallway while another similar cry was heard at the same time in an empty classroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: This chapter will be mostly about Fate and how she is dealing with the conflicting feelings in her. Chrono and Lyndi will play quite an important role in this chapter. Please continue to read and review my story and if you want more of NanoFate, go to w w w . nanofate . Com. Ignore the spaces between the letters. I get some ideas from the doujins from that website. Oh and I treat it that 16 years old will be the minimum age for girls to get married. XD**

**Please read my new section. Q&A WITH NANOHA. Please either pm me or write in your reviews if you want me to continue this section. It is just for comic relief to fulfill the humour genre requirement ( Just kidding.) **

**Reply to BpHaru: Haha, it won't be so dramatic like Fate suddenly barge into the classroom and declares her love to Nanoha in " Sekai wa kagayaku". Continue to review and looking forward to more doujins in the website. :)**

**Reply to www. Justsomeone . Net: Thanks for your reviews so far. For Yuuno, I actually based him on one of my friends. Yeah, I will continue the dream sequences in later chapters since it seems that there are positive reviews about it. **

**Reply to Syaroan Li Clow: Well, it is because of such obstacles then their relationship will becomes stronger in my opinion. Luckily, Nanoha and Fate have their friends to support them and be with them. **

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Chrono POV**

"I'm home, mum." Fate and I removed our shoes and stepped into the living room where our mother was reading a book.

"Welcome home, Chrono and Fate. How is your day today? She asked us without looking away from her book and Fate and I looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

Hearing no response from us, she finally looked at us and frowned. " Is everything alright? Fate, what happens?"

Fate forced a smile at mum and shook her head. Then she grabbed my hand and pulled me into her room before I could respond, though I doubt that I could resist her even if I wanted to.

" Hey Fate, what are you doing? Help me, MUM............" Despite my plea for help, she gave me a smile and replied, " Have fun, Chrono and Fate. Dinner will be ready in one hour time."

When we finally entered her room, she released me and went to sit on her bed with a glum look. She then pointed towards a chair and said one word, " Sit." Knowing that disobeying her would be a bad choice, I then sat on the chair she had chosen for me.

" Sorry Chrono for dragging you here but I want to tell you something." Fate looked at me pleadingly and seeing that I had no choice anyway, I gave a sigh and nodded my head., a cue for her to continue.

" Chrono, Nanoha confessed to me this morning." She stared at me as though she expected a response from me but I just stared at her back. " Anyway, in short I reject her."

I widened my eyes slightly and gave her a surprised look. _What the hell? Just yesterday, she told me that she loves her then when Nanoha confessed to her, she actually reject her?_

" Why Fate. Are you crazy or all the things that you tell me yesterday are lies. Give me a very good reason why must you reject her?"

" Chrono, you have seen those reactions when they find out that both of us are lesbians. Our love is wrong and it shouldn't exist at the first place. I don't...don't want Nanoha to suffer those cruel treatments and being ostracised because of me. I love Nanoha, that's for sure, but loving somebody means that you should not cause hurt to the person you love and I don't want to be selfish as to just think for myself."

I fold my arms, a sign that I am angry, and glare at her. " Fate, love is selfish. Why should you care about those people when Nanoha don't even mind. Do you think that Nanoha does not think through these problems before she confessed to you or you don't trust her and yourself."

" But Chrono, haven't you hear what I say? I don't want her to suffer, you get it? I can't...I can't bear the thought of her being teased, insulted, bullied and sneered at just because we are a couple. I don't want that..." Her words trailed off but I had heard enough.

" Fate Testarossa Harlown, DON'T TRY TO CRAP WITH ME. WHAT IS THAT? " DON'T WANT HER TO SUFFER" ? BECAUSE OF YOUR SELF PROFESSED 'NOBLE' REASON, YOU HAVE CAUSED HER SUFFERINGS AND YOU HAVE HURT HER, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" I shouted at her and she gave me a shocked look with her quivering hands covering her mouth. I rarely lost my temper but after hearing her stupid, naïve and selfish reason, I totally lost my self-control and just released my anger at her.

" Fate, both of you like each other and that's the most important thing. If you do not love her then it's fine that you reject her but you love her. I repeat, you love her or don't tell me you have second thoughts now." Fate shook her head and I gave a satisfied nod.

" Good. Don't worry about those idiots because me, Hayate, Vita, Yuuno and mum will always support Nanoha and you. Nanoha is not an idiot Fate. She must has believe that the both of you can deal with those problems together and she has utmost trust in you so she confessed to you. Fate, you must be like her. Believe in your love and has confidence in both of you."

"Believe in my love? By doing that, can the society accept us? Can those people treat us as though we are normal and not some disgusting freaks that fall in love with a person that has the same gender? Chrono, the answer is no so how can I believe in our, no... my love to endure all these treatments." Fate retorted with her words laced with anger and sorrow.

"Since you think like that, I have nothing more to say. But all I can say is that I feel sad for Nanoha to actually fall in love with a coward." With those words, I left her room and again I bumped into my mum.

She glared at me and said softly, " Chrono, come to my room afterwards. We shall have a mother-son discussion on how to talk to a girl _**nicely." **_I ignored her and when I was about to head into my room, she grabbed me by the collar and yanked me into Fate's room.

She then walked towards Fate and sat down beside her.

With a gentle smile, she said to Fate. " Fate, I've heard the ...discussion between you and _**Chrono **_and if you don't mind, I want to talk to you about this. Fate sweetheart, though I disapprove of the tone Chrono use in his words, he is actually right. You should not doubt your feelings for Nani... sorry Nanoha. From what I've heard from the talk between you and Chrono yesterday, I feel so happy because you have find your true love. I know because when I am your age and I meet Chrono's father, the tone I used was exactly the same. The love I have for him is transmitted through my words whenever I talk to him and I guess that's how he knew of my feelings for him, heh heh. Anyway, we get married when I was 16 and he was 18."

My eyes widened at the revelation._ No wonder she looks so young though I won't tell her that or else she will harp on it all days._

"Fate, do you get my point? We get married at such a young age! It is totally against the norm at that time and you can guess the reactions we get from other people. My parents almost severed ties with me when they know that we want to get married and for Chrono father family side, they have severed ties with each other. Many people give us strange looks and sneers when they know of us. It is living hell for us but luckily, I have him by my side and we manage to succeed in getting their acknowledgement after Chrono is born. You see Fate, if you have utmost trust in your partner no problems are unsolvable or too much for both of you because you have love."

Fate raised her eyebrows and said, " But I'm not you mum. I'm not as strong as you nor am I as confident as you."

My mum then patted her cheeks and gave a motherly smile. " You may not be as strong as me but your love with Nanoha is definitely stronger than my love with him and that is enough. So Chrono, get a bag from the storeroom and pack some of her clothes and toiletries in it. Fate, I want you to find Nanoha and get straight with your feelings with her or else you don't come home." Before Fate or I could say a word, she grabbed Fate hand and pulled her to the doorway.

I quickly followed my mum's order and after grabbing some random clothes and toiletries, I handed the bag to my mum. She nodded and put it on Fate's hand and pushed her out. Then she locked the door and winked at me. _Wow, for once I think that my mum is cool._

**Yuuno POV**

" RING... RING!" I grabbed the phone and grumbled at the caller for disturbing me.

"Hello, who are you looking for?"

"Yuuno, it is Fate. Can I go to your house to look for Nanoha? I want to tell her something."

**Q&A WITH NANOHA**

**Persons involved: Author and Nanoha**

**Setting: In a park**

**Author and Nanoha: Welcome to the Q&A WITH NANOHA. **

**Author: In this Q&A session, I shall reveal all of Nanoha datas to all of you. Let's begin. **

**Nanoha: Ok. Bring it on.**

**  
Auhor: Tell me what is your favourite food and colour?  
**

**Nanoha: Nyahaha, ok. My favourite food is all types of cakes in this world. You name it. Chocalate, Strawberry, Orange, Banana, Pandam, Ice-cream.... **

**Author: Ok, don't get carried away with that question, geez you are drooling. As for your favourite colour?**

**Nanoha: Eh? My favourite colour is red because that's the colour of Fate eyes which I find it very cool. **

**Author: … ok. **_**She likes red because it is the colour of someone eyes? **_**Now, what is your ambition? **

**Nanoha: I want to be a military pilot. **

**Author: Wow, a military pilot? Why?**

Nanoha: Because I love the feeling whenever I am in the sky. I still remember the first time I took the plane with Yuuno and Vita to visit Vita's parents. I can never forget the sight when I look out through the window. It cannot be described merely with words and from then on, I aim to be a pilot though Yuuno has been discouraging me whenever I mention it. 

**Author: Uh huh.**_** I think I know the reason.**_** What is your relationship with Yuuno, Hayate, Vita, Signum, Chrono and Fate **

**Nanoha: So many people? Yuuno has always been my best friend despite his denial. Whenever I am in trouble, he will always be there for me though he always bullies me. For Hayate and Vita, they are my good friends. I've known Hayate for nine years and surprisingly, we are in the same class for consecutive nine years. Talk about coincidence. As for Vita, I know her through Yuuno as they are cousins though they seem to quarrel whenever they see each other. She is a good friend of mine and sometimes, she comes to our apartment for dinner or to stay overnight as she feels bored though i'm sure that the reason is that she misses me. For Chrono, I think that we are just friends cause we know each other for a few days. As for Fate, we have a very very very close relationship because I absolutely love her. Ahh, just to think of her is bliss... **

**Author: Ok. Now what is your co-curriculum activity in school and how is your academic results?**

Nanoha: Nyahaha, my co-curriculum activity is swimming. Our school has our own swimming pool so we always train there and the training sessions are very flexible. We can train whenever we like just as long we can maintain our performance. For my academic results, I excel in Maths and Science but I flunk for the rest of the subjects as I've Yuuno to save me in maths and science cause they are his best subjects. 

**Author:... **_**So she hates studying huh? Just like me. **_**What is your proudest moment and your most embarassing moment?  
**

**Nanoha: For my proudest moment, I guess it's when I win the national swimming competition ****last year and I set a new national record for being the youngest swimmer to win the competition. Even Yuuno is impressed so it must has been impressive. As for my most embarassing moment, it's the time when Yuuno, Vita, Hayate and I went on a class trip four years ago. When we are changing our clothes, I realise that I've never bring my..."**

Author: What? I can't hear you. Speak louder.

_**Nanoha whispers into the author's ear. **_

**Nanoha: Get it? It is so embarassing. Throughout the class trip, I don't dare to participate in any water activities or wear my skirt. Vita, Yuuno and Hayate sometimes tease me about that incident.**

**Author: **_**I really hate to be in her shoes at that time.**_** Ok, that's conclude our Q&A WITH NANOHA. For the next chapter, it will be with Q&A WITH YUUNO if the readers want it. **

**Nanoha: Eh, so fast? Ok then, time to hit the new cafe for their cakes. See you later.**

**Author:**_** Wow, wonder how does she gets those money? **_


	9. Last chapter

**Author's note: This chapter finally revealed whether Nanoha and Fate will become a couple. The first arc of the story will end here and I shall start another arc: Dance of the Cherry Blossom which will explore the past of Nanoha and Fate and strengthen the bond between the couple. If you all like this story, please read the next arc. Also, I've just written a new one shot NanoFate story: For her for you, please R and R that story and I will write more one-shot stories. xD**

**I want to thank all the readers and reviewers especially Syaroan Li Clow and BpHaru. Your reviews and supports are very important to me. On that note, thank you all again. Arigato mina san. **

**Reply to BpHaru: Haha, I add in that section just for fun only. I may randomly add that section again in the chapters in my next story but please continue to review my story. I really appreciate your support so far. And if you like this story, please read my next story: Dance of the Cherry Blossom. **

**Last Chapter **

* * *

**Yuuno POV**

_Where is she? I thought that we are meeting at the park but she is nowhere to be seen. Maybe she is just joking with me. _I looked around me, trying to look for the blond girl but I could not find her.

I muttered under my breath, " Next time, I will never accept any requests from any girl ever again in my whole life."

" Hey Yuuno, there you are. I'm sorry I'm late." I turned around to see Fate running towards me with a big bag slung over her shoulder.

"What's taking you so long? I've thought that i've being tricked by you." I growled at her and she chuckled. "Hey, do you think I can trick prof. Yuuno? You are overestimating my intelligence."

I broke into a grudging smile and grabbed her bag. " Come on, it's getting cold here and I don't want to be sick. On the way, I want you to tell me what are you going to say to Nanoha so that I can ensure that she won't get hurt again."

" Ok but I never know that you actually care so much about Nanoha. I thought that you don't like her, seeing that you always push her to me whenever we met each other." Fate asked me which I didn't respond.

_Humph, if Nanoha continues with her depressed Nanoha mode, I'm going to be bankrupt judging from the number of cakes she has eaten so far. Everytime she is in trouble, I must suffer along with her but she is my best friend so I ….guess I don't mind. _

When we reached my apartment, I turned to Fate and gave her a hard stare. "Look, I really hope that the words you say are from your heart and not just to placate Nanoha because if I find out that those words are not true, I swear that you will wish you are never born in this world. I don't want Nanoha to get hurt again so you better make sure of that."

She put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it to reassure me of her words. I sighed and opened the door.

"Make yourself at home. Don't mind those cake boxes, those are Nanoha. She has been binge eating ever since you... Anyway, I pray for your success or else I'm going to be a bankrupt soon." Fate laughed and gave a peace sign at me.

"Don't worry Yuuno. Trust me." I gave a smirk at Fate then I pointed to Nanoha's room.

"That room belongs to Nanoha. Good luck." She gave a nervous smile and walked to her room then she knocked on the door.

" The door is not lock, Yuuno. How many times must I say that." Nanoha shouted and I rolled my eyes. Fate took in a deep breath, opened the door and walked into Nanoha's room.

Meanwhile, I decided to give both of them a bit of privacy and went to look for Chrono._ Good luck Fate. Anyway, I think I will sleep over at Chrono's house seeing that it is his sister that caused all this mess though Nanoha will have to take a share of the blame. _

**Fate POV**

" Yuuno, where have you been? I have been......How are..... Where....Why..." Nanoha stammered when she noticed me standing in her room. I gave a smile at Nanoha and asked, " Mind if I sit on your bed? I want to tell you something."

She continued to stare at me and I took it as an affirmative. I closed the door and sat beside Nanoha who was lying on her bed.

I took the opportunity to look at her room and I was surprised to see that her room was normal. Looking at her personality, I could not believe that her room was so plain. There were some assessment books on her desk and she had a book shelves which contained a lot of shoujo comics.

When I noticed a few gold medals hanging on her coat hangar, I strode over to look at them. I examined them and I was very shocked to discover that Nanoha was actually the current reigning swimming champion and there was a certificate to show that she has set a national record.

I gave an impressed look at Nanoha who continued to stare at me. With no response from her, I went back to my original spot on her bed and sat down. " Nanoha, actually I want to tell you something."

Nanoha switched into a sitting position and looked at me. "What important thing? Is it have to to do with my confession this morning."

I nodded my head and continued on. " Look Nanoha, I want you to know my reason for rejecting you. It's not because I don't love you but it's because I have no confident in my love for you. When I look at the reactions from the students when they think that we are a lesbian couple, I am scared Nanoha. Those words and those looks that they gave us... I fear them and also more importantly, I don't want you to suffer those unfair treatments."

Suddenly, I felt my head turned involuntarily to the right and pain suddenly blossomed in my left cheek. I held my cheek with my hand and was about to shout at Nanoha when I saw her tear-stained face.

She shouted at me, " Fate you this idiot. How can you be so stupid? I thought that you will have some good reasons for your rejection but I cannot believe that you actually give out those lame excuses. Worried about me? HAH! You are the one that fear those treatments so you try to convince yourself that you are actually helping me."

I smiled at her rant and I pulled her gently into a hug. "That's why I'm here. Don't cry Nanoha, I'm sorry. I've knew that I have caused you a lot of hurt and maybe I could not take back those words but I could rectify my mistake."

"Huh? What are you talki-Mmpf" I suddenly leaned my face near her and kissed her. Her eyes widened in surprise and she tried to pull away from me but after a while, she closed her eyes and submit to my kiss.

It was a bliss to have my first kiss given to her and we kissed for a long time before our lips were separated reluctantly. Both of our faces were blushing red with embarrassment and the only sound that could be heard in the room was the sound of us catching our breathes.

" Why do you kiss me? We are not even a couple and you have already rejected me so why do you kiss me? Why must you make me suffer again. Just when I'm about to get over you then you come and re-ignite my feelings for you again. Answer me Fate." Nanoha grabbed my face and turned it such that both of our eyes met each other.

" Because I love you, Nanoha. I don't want you to forget me and lost your love for me. I can never make up for the sufferings that I caused you so please give me a chance to at least help you lessen your pain. I want no one except you, Nanoha Takamachi, to be my lover and my most precious person in this world. So Nanoha, will you be my girlfriend?"

She released me and covered her mouth with her trembling hand. I leaned near her and whispered in her ear, " Well, Nanoha? What's your answer?"

She suddenly lurched forward and we end up in an awkward position with me below her. Before I could respond, she pushed her face into mine and our lips met for the second time. Both of us then hugged each other tightly as we kissed again and again, our lips sought each other hungrily.

With our love for each other intensified with each kiss, we never relented in our desire for each other. Finally, we let go of each other and both of us smiled contentedly at each other.

Then I realised that our position had switched and I was on top of her. She then said softly, " Yes, I'm willing to be your girlfriend."

When I heard those words uttered from her mouth, I leaned near her so that only her beautiful face filled my gaze. "Are you sure Nanoha? Can you endure hearing those words and being ostracised by your friends and classmates?"

She gave me a Nanoha smile and pulled me slowly towards her. " As long I have you beside me, nothing will scare me. I don't care what are their reactions to us being a couple as long as we have done nothing wrong. So where do we stop just now?"

She gave me a teasing smile and I answered her by just planting my lips onto hers, this time never wanting to let go of her forever.

_I have that dream again. It is exactly the same place just like last time. A young girl approach me and I noticed that the colour of her hair is the same as mine. Her beautiful eyes which are red and blue looked at me and I realised that I cannot tear away my gaze from her. She tip-toed and kissed my cheek then she whispered, " It's starting now. The flowers of life that belong to the both of you are blooming and will sustain for a long time but they will wither one day."_

I asked, " Who are you?"

she gave a sad smile and touched my face. " I'm the one that are protecting both of your flowers. You will have an important decision to make in the future and that will determine whose flower to survive. I sincerely hope you will choose the correct decision..."

"Wait, don't go away. _DON'T GO AWAY_ …..."

:

" Fate, wake up." I woke up to see Nanoha giving me a worried look and I immediately hugged her tightly with my body trembing involuntarily.

"Geez, what happen Fate. You have a nighmare?" I ignored her question and continued to hug her. I could not explain the feeling but when I saw that little girl, I felt a sense of kinship with her linking to Nanoha and it _**scared me as though something will happen to Nanoha or me.**_

Finally, I calmed down and let go of her which she then gave a sigh of relief. " My body feels so sore. What happen Fate? Why do you suddenly thrashed about and keep repeating the same word 'Don't go away'?"

I gave a smile at an attempt to reassure her but she seemed unconvinced. I sighed and said to her, " It's just a nightmare Nanoha. I dream that we are having a date in a cafe and I promise to treat you. Then you started to order all the cakes in the cafe and eat them at lightning speed. Then you leave the cafe and I try to stop you from leaving. That's why I shouted don't go away."

_Am I stupid or what? Nobody will accept this type of crap story as an excuse, not even Nanoha. _

"Fate..." I gave a nervous smile at Nanoha then she suddenly glare at me which I cowered back.

" I. HATE. YOU." Then she went back to her sleep.

I was stunned for a few minutes as I could not believe that she actually believed me. _Wow, she is sure dense but perhaps that's why I love her. _

Grinning to myself, I kissed her cheek and went back to sleep whereas she muttered, " Fate is stupid, idiot and mean." Hearing that, my smile widened and I turned my body such that my face faced her.

"Yeah, I love you too."


End file.
